Transcripts/My Little Pony The Movie
:Pinkie Pie: Can I have your attention please?! :Twilight Sparkle: Yahoo! Ha ha! :Applejack: Yee-haw! :Rainbow Dash: Now for the finishing touch! :Pinkie Pie: I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! :Mane Six: Whoa! :Rarity: How lovely! :Rainbow Dash: All right! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! ::y'know :Rainbow Dash: Awesome! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and this is my home, Equestria. A land filled with magic, music... :Spike ::Yeah, yeah, yeah! :Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: ...and most importantly, friendship! Life is perfect. :Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Ha ha ha! :Twilight Sparkle: I mean, what could possibly go wrong? :thunder :gasping :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. :deflates :Party Favor: Brian, no! :Grubber: Put your hooves together for Commander Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: How about we start with your complete and total surrender? :Mane Six and Spike: screaming :Pinkie Pie: We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever! :Twilight Sparkle: Celestia told Luna to find the queen of the... "hippos". Luna can't, so I have to. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hippos? Seriously? :Pinkie Pie: I've heard they're surprisingly graceful for their size. Huh, but they're always hungry. :Spike: Hungry? :Applejack: Hippos? :Twilight Sparkle: Looks like we're set.(?) Past the Badlands. :Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! I'm not ready for that! :Twilight Sparkle: I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go. But I have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. :music :Rainbow Dash: You're not getting all the glory. We're in this together. :Applejack: We got your back. :Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! :Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! :Fluttershy: Yay. :Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. :Pinkie Pie: Let's go find this hippo! :Spike: Uh, south? :Pinkie Pie: Whee! giggles Whee! Boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy-boingy! Anypony up for a game of "I Spy"? :All but Pinkie Pie: groan :Pinkie Pie: No, really! Come on! I spy with my little eye something that is orange. No takers? It's you, Applejack! giggles :Tempest Shadow: Well? Answer it! :whooshing :The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works. Tempest! :Tempest Shadow: Over here, your Excellency. :The Storm King: Where? :Tempest Shadow: Over here. :The Storm King: Huh? :Tempest Shadow: No. No, right. Look right. Right... Yeah. :The Storm King: Oh. There you are. Here's the deal. I'm having a big rebrand here. The Storm King is ??? intimidating, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with? A storm! That would be great! You promised me magic, that I could control the elements. And right now, I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh! :Tempest Shadow: ??? the Staff of Zirconis, your Excellency, and it will... :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: ...channel the magic of the four rulers of this land. :The Storm King: Mm-hmm? :Tempest Shadow: You'll soon have the power of a hundred armies. :The Storm King: So that would be ??? and you're locking down the four Alicornicususus... whatever you call them. :Tempest Shadow: Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival. :The Storm King: Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken. :Tempest Shadow: It won't be a problem. :The Storm King: Great! :warbling :Grubber: Sorry, bad spell service. You want me to call him back? :Grubber: Ohhhh, fish-man just got dropped! :Tempest Shadow: Easy as pie. :Grubber: Oh, I love pie. :Rainbow Dash: Wow! :Twilight Sparkle: We need help to save Equestria. :Spike: What is... puffs ...happening?! :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack: gasps :Tempest Shadow: Get her now! :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: It's all on me. I'm the one Tempest wants. :Captain Celaeno: Let's show these little ponies how it's done! :Twilight Sparkle: It's... It's the Magic of... :The Storm King: Yeah, yeah! Friendship, and flowers, and ponies, and bleh! :Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Whee! :scratching :Twilight Sparkle: I mean, princess? No pressure. Luckily, I have amazing friends who are there for me no matter what. :gasping :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Bodyguard 1: You have visual on buttercream? :Bodyguard 2: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup.